halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Steven-A231
* |rank = * (2542-2553) * (2553-2567)|specialty = Sniper|battles = *Battle of Demeter-4 * *Battle of New Amsterdam *Battle of New Century * * *Battle of San Andreas *Vixel Rebellion|status = Deceased|class = , }}Steven-A231, born Steven Neeson, was a super soldier during the and Post War Era. He was known for being the second-in-command and sniper of Alpha Team of the Alpha-Zulu Corps and close friend to Roderick-A207. He was a major player during the Vixel Rebellion where he would met his end by general Thomas Montesquieu in 2566. Biography Born on the colony world, New Amsterdam, Steven Neeson was born into a regular, middle-class family just trying to make a living on the farm world. One day while working in the fields, he heard gunshots coming from the house and ran to it. Stepping into the kitchen, Steven saw his mother dead on the ground and an armed gunman standing opposite of him. Angered, Steven attacked the gunman but not before getting shot in his leg. Beating the man on the ground, the gunman was able to get off of Steven and run outside, leaving his gun. Still angered, Steven picked up the gun and shot the man in the back crippling him. The family was place in witness protection as it turned out that the man was a hitman sent but the local gangster, Pablo Martinez who wanted Steven's mother. Knowing that Steven was the target and that he could not protect his son, Maxwell Neeson sent Steven to an orphanage until Martinez was brought to justice. In late 2531, Steven was abducted by for the Spartan-III program. Once training began, Steven was placed into a squad with fellow cadets, Roderick-A207 and Stewart-A210. During training, Steven would form a strong bond with both and all three would come to know each other as best friends and brothers. The team would later be joined by fellow members of Alpha Company, James-A208 and Elizabeth-A221, together they formed Tiger Team. Human-Covenant War Battle of Demeter-4 Entering the atmosphere of Demeter-4 on February 23rd 2537, Steven and the rest of Tiger Team came in contact with a Covenant cruiser and an entire Covenant fleet composed of what appeared to be thirty ships and local defenses struggling. Steven and James then devised a plan to enter the planet undetected by the Covenant. Entering a pelican, the spartans would have it drift in front of the Covenant and hopefully board it. The Covenant took the bait and the spartans entered the ship. Clearing out the hanger bay, Tiger found a hiding place in-between decks and waited to enter the planet. Dropping out of the cruiser, Tiger quietly navigated themselves to a small Covenant AA station. Roderick ordered Steven and Elizabeth to take to the high ground to provide intel, recon, and cover fire for the rest of the team. Roderick, Stewart and James moved through Covenant defenses to take out the AA's currently firing at UNSC Army Base Striker. As the team moved in on one AA, they were spotted and fired upon. Providing the fire necessary, Steven and Elizabeth soon came under fire themselves. James and Roderick then had to defend both Steven and Elizabeth plus Stewart as he planted explosives onto the AA's. Able to hold off the Covenant, Tiger then retreated to the cliffside and jumped off to survive. While going down the cliff, Stewart detonated the explosives killing almost 150 Covenant and destroying both AA guns. Reaching Striker Base, Tiger proceeded to clear the Covenant from the facility, and re-activated three AA guns and basic station defenses. Tiger met up with Major Kirby and were then reassigned to strike a nearby city controlled by the Covenant. At the time, Sergeant Major Roderick Stein then moved Tiger to Janson City. The spartans were able to place several beacons around the city in heavy Covenant places of interest and deployments for orbital bombardment. Leaving the city onboard a stolen phantom, Tiger gave the word and the Defender of Mercy used its MAC rounds and severed large Covenant controlled sectors. Brining in Battlegroups 110 and the North Fleet, Demeter-4 and the UNSCDF were able to push the Covenant off world leaving only three ships left against the UNSC twenty seven ships. With their heroism, the members of Tiger were promoted with Steven being an active Command Sargent Major of the UNSC Army. Operation PROMETHEUS Like all of Tiger Team, Steven was pulled from Operation PROMETHEUS by ONI due to the current secret formation of the Alpha-Zulu Corps. Instead, Steven was sent with Tiger Team to perform recon on New Constantinople as the planet was then under siege by the Covenant. Battle of New Amsterdam The first mission for the Alpha-Zulu Corps, Steven and Alpha were renamed as Alpha Team and were deployed to New Amsterdam, Steven's home world. Alpha was deployed to Fulcrum City and given full freedom on what to do. Steven would use his knowledge of the city and navigate Alpha through to hit strategic spots for both the Covenant and UNSC. Stewart, Elizabeth and James would later run a distraction for the Covenant leading a large attack force while Roderick and Steven went underground to eliminate the Covenant. Using the swears of the city, the two were able to place several explosives right underneath large Covenant deployments surrounding the city. After the UNSC pulled out of the city, Roderick and Steven detonated the explosives and almost sunk the city, but were able to destroy almost an entire Covenant army and cause a large enough distraction for the UNSC Hamlet to shoot down at least one corvette. Mission to Salem Alpha was then deployed to the city of Salem, Steven's home town which was decimated by Covenant forces and was attacking several army bases there. Surprisingly, the spartans were ordered for civilian evacuation as it was left to Sierra Team to reinforce the front lines. Moving through the city, the spartans found a civilian but Steven was angered by who they found, Pablo Martinez. Almost killing Martinez for running his life, Steven stopped once he heard Pablo knew where is father was. Agreeing to take him to his father in exchange for his life, Pablo lead Alpha to a warehouse were several civilians were in hiding with Steven's father Maxwell leading them. Steven and his father were able to re-connect but then the Covenant attacked the warehouse. Alpha, Pablo and Maxwell went to work defending the civilians with Pablo severely injured. Though his hatred for Pablo was large, Steven would let him die. Calling in pelicans, Alpha held out the best they could but soon a Jackal sniper was able to slip through onto a rooftop and shoot Maxwell in the head, killing instantly. Pushed to the point of pure rage, Steven shot the Jackal throw down his sniper, pulled out his knives and went at the Covenant with his bare fist. Killing a dozen Covenant, it was only when the pelicans with Sierra Team that Steven snapped out of his rage. Though his city and father were dead, the UNSC was able to pull an entire fleet to New Amsterdam and resulted in an UNSC victory. Battle of New Century The Battle of New Century began with the Covenant attacking the capital New London. After a day, the Hamlet was deployed with the corps to defeat the Covenant. Steven proved to be a key member in the defense as he lead a majority of recon operations onto the planet prior to Operation Dive-bomb. After Bravo Team was successful, Alpha deployed to Next Dawn Base along with Delta Team to prepare their next assault in OPERATION Red Rover. Far into the night, Delta Leader reported the operation a failure as several marines laid dead and soon, Delta went dark. Roderick would send Bravo to save Delta with both teams made it back alive. Afterwards the Covenant captured the Lapus Desert and Gorge, forcing Roderick and Avery devised OPERATION: Sandstorm. Spartan Teams Alpha, Bravo, Echo, Yankee, and Zulu were deployed each charging at a Covenant LZ. About four hours later, Roderick reported the operation as a success even though one member of Echo Team was confirmed as a casualty. On November 29th 2545, Covenant forces invaded New Stellic City, and turned it into a dark zone. Alpha Team along with Bravo and Foxtrot move into the Covenant dark zone which contained the whole city, in order to get a full read on New Stellic. Moving into the city at 23:30 hours, the spartans made their way through, silencing all Covenant they found. By 1 o'clock in the morning, Benjamin-B300 and Steven had found the Covenant command center. Benji along with Foxtrot Team were deployed to the center and easily took it over. Clearing the skies for an opening for the Hamlet, Benjamin-B300 contacted Captain Avery stating the mission was a success. Alpha and Bravo were then deployed to New Stellic's beachhead East Defense facility when Captain Avery ordered all members of the Alpha-Zulu Corps onto the UNSC Altman including Steven. Fall of Reach Arriving on Reach along with NOBLE Team, the Alpha-Zulu Corps quickly went to work clearing out local Covenant forces. Steven would run dozens of recon operations and assisted on counter-ops against Covenant forces. Operations were moving smoothly until the Covenant attacked New Alexandria, a mega city near the spartans HQ. Alpha was sent in but their pelican was almost instantly shot down by Covenant AA's as they entered the city. Steven and Alpha were forced to change the objective from civilian evacuation to taking out the AA's. Finding some marines and ODST's along the way, Alpha recruited them and deployed them to the far west while Steven, James and Elizabeth went to the east and Roderick, Stewart and Edward-B234 hit the middle. The spartans successfully destroyed their AA's while the marines were all but killed. Luckily, with the AA's down, the Altman was able to destroy the third but was severally damaged. Captain Michael Tarkin then sent down Sierra Team along with Charlie and Mike Teams and a legion of marines to secure the old Covenant AA centers and to establish a permitter. Moving inward to complete their primary objective, Alpha Team found a prison camp and freed a group of thirty-five civilians. Moving them to the New Alexandria airport fro evacuation, Alpha was then tasked with defending the airport while Spartan B-312 reactivated the defense complex across the river. Holding out just long enough, Alpha was able to complete their objective. Returning to the Altman, Alpha was then tasked with gathering necessary parts for repairs as the Altman was heavily damaged during the Siege of New Alexandria. After repairs were made, Admiral Stanford Doland ordered a full retreat of all human forces from Reach as the planet was lost, and on August 30th the Altman left with the Alpha-Zulu Corps. Battle of Earth October 22nd 2552, the Covenant found Earth and the final battle of the war had begun. Alpha Team was soon deployed to New Mombasa and took up the role of front line assault. With the spartans help, the UNSC was able to regain almost five miles of territory and were constantly moving forward. That night, more and more Covenant ships came to Earth and New Mombasa. Roderick had to make a choice, spend the night in the dark with injured marines or find a means of escape to save the wounded lives. Taking the latter of the two, Roderick found a Spirit landing near their location. While James and Roderick would steal a Spirit, Steven would patrol a small permitter around everyone and watching for Jackals. Getting everyone onto the Spirit, Alpha went to Sydney and contacted the UNSC Security Council stating that the income Spirit was them and that they needed a medical crew ASAP. After landing at the UNSC Council building, the medical crew went to work and Alpha was called to see the council. Reporting directly to the council, Alpha was then placed on several stealth operstions with Spartan Team Oscar. On October 30th Alpha and Oscar were investigating a Covenant outpost near the town of Voi. Seeing a massive Covenant deployment area by the town, Roderick requested permission to attack. His request was granted and with Oscar, Echo, Foxtrot, Quebec, Yankee, Tango and November attacked the deployment area with over thirty-thousand marines including air force and army soldiers. After a ten day along operation, the Covenant fell and Roderick was victorious, but at the cost of almost twenty-thousand soldiers and several spartans. Roderick and the rest of Alpha was then deployed to Moscow to assist Orange Team and Purple Team. When Alpha arrived, their first task was to successful defend several locations of interest for the Covenant. As Alpha completed their task, the Covenant raids kept coming and almost never stopped until the Spartan II's arrived on the scene. Timothy-127 and Gary-009 assumed command of the ten spartans and thus went into a Covenant dark zone surrounding Siberia and within hours took control of the area. On November 17th Roderick deployed the Alpha-Zulu Corps to New Mombasa to not let any Covenant escape while the Spartan II's cut a hole in Covenant defense to attack their heart. After the Master Chief left Earth, the Alpha-Zulu Corps was re-deployed to Mars for a memorial service. Post War Era Conflicts Steven along with the rest of the Alpha-Zulu Corps stepped into the public eye and became the face of the Spartan-III's. After the Corps' relocation to San Andreas, Steven would be deployed on several highly classified operations without his team, with some operations took him as far as . Steven was also recommended to be a recruited for the Spartan-IV's but turned down the position to stay with his team, therefore like the rest of Alpha, Steven was promoted to Major for the remainder of his life. Battle of San Andreas On June 18th2558, a Covenant fleet, the Fleet of Regretful Redemption attacked San Andreas. Roderick then deployed Echo, Foxtrot, Lima, Mike, November, Oscar, Romeo, Whiskey, and Shield Teams to combat the Covenant. Alpha soon also deployed only after almost every member of Shield Team was killed except Kyle-A245. Pushing back against the Covenant, the team was able to establish an outpost along the outskirts of the city, called Little Rock Outpost. Operation: SUNRISE July 6th2558, Spartan Team Whiskey was deployed to strike at a new Covenant Outpost currently being built on Tamarin Island, a small island off the coast of San Andreas. After a short deployment, Whiskey reports the attack a failure as the Covenant force there was larger than expected. Ten days later, the Alpha Team was deployed along with the Hercules to finish what the corps started. Striking the Island in force, Tamarin Island was quickly recaptured and placed under UNSC command. Separatist Alliance On the 18thof July, Alpha Team and Mike Team lead a large attack force to retake San Andreas. Surrounded, the UNSC was surly done for if it was not for the assistance of traitors to the Covenant, the Separatist. The Separatist were a group of hundreds of Sangheili who rebelled against the Fleet of Regretful Redemption and joined the Swords of Sanghelios. The Alliance was lead by Field Marshal Uhze Nostrum and a Zealot Zaz 'Solok. After the alliance was made, the separatist base was placed under attack by the Loyalist. Ordering Alpha to escape, Roderick and Nostrum found a way to escape and reunite with the spartans almost six hours later. High Command The following day, Vixel's High Command Center was placed under siege by three CCS-Class Cruisers. In response, Alpha Team is deployed with Quebec Team. Breaking into the facility, Quebec Team fought their ways to the top floor and freed the High Council members and escorted them down outside for evac. Clearing a path, Alpha Team eliminated banshees whilst two pelicans came to take the spartans home. Just before the spartans could leave, he were forced to witness the glassing of dozens of civilians and innocents. In response to that assault, the UNSC and Separatist agreed and devised Operation: DOUBLE FRONT. Operation DOUBLE FRONT Launching a massive assault on the Regretful Redemption's last major hold on the city, Alpha Team, November and the Separatist Alliance launch a four front assault. Nostrum would lead the distraction whilst Alpha would slip in past enemy lines to strike the heart of the Covenant and Alpha-Zulu Corps would supply the air defense. Once entering the mining district, Alpha received word that a super nuke, able of leveling the whole city was nearby. Ordering Steven-A231, James-A208 and Elizabeth-A221 to continue their mission, Roderick-A207, Stewart-A210 and Edward-B234 headed for the nuke. Stoping the nuke with assistance from India Team, Alpha Team was able to complete their objective. But, a large portion of the city was decimated as an earthquake spawned to due a second nuke that went off. In response, Roderick orders the rest of the Separatist off world along with the Alpha-Zulu Corps, therefore, Steven and the rest of the Spartans follow suit. Vixel Rebellion Throughout 2564, the planet Vixel has had a major uproar of protest and local engagements with protestors but on February 19th, 2565 an UNSC comm station went dark. The UNSC Altman deployed Zulu Team to investigate with Roderick overseeing the whole operation. Within minutes, the spartans were engaged by rebel forces and by the end of the hour, Zulu Team was dead, the Vixel Rebellion had begun. Battle of the Behera Territory In the Republic of Gonan lies the Behera Territory, a massive range of mountains and deserts. By April 2565, the Vixel Rebellion had completely captured the territory and moved into the republic. In response, Alpha along with a mass deployment of marines and several UNSC ships were deployed to the area. Easily the UNSC began to reclaim its land when a rebel pilot dropped a havoc nuke into the area and killed thousands including Alpha Team member, Edward-B234. Pulling due to loss of forces and overwhelming numbers, the UNSC was forced to give up the Behera Territory. Battle for San Andreas and Battle of Chun Kin May 1st 2565, New San Andreas' shipyards were placed under attack by rebel forces. Unable to do anything, the rebels soon made their way into the park district and captured it. Setting up a defense network, it appeared that the Park District was the rebels for now. In October of the same year, Alpha Team was then deployed to Chun Kin with local militia groups to take down a small rebel cell in the country. Crushing the rebels easily, Alpha then returned to the Altman and then discovered the state of New San Andreas. On December 21st the rebellion moved into New San Andreas by attacking a tunnel system, Alpha Team is sent to stop them. After recapturing the Park District and the shipyards, the UNSC chased the rebellion out of New San Andreas from the Botanical Gardens. Battle of Mekron City Hills and Battle of the Southern Tribal Lands Deploying back to Mekron City, Alpha was sent to stop a small attack on the city by locating their bunker and arresting or killing the rebels. Interrogating some of the rebels they arrested, Alpha Team learns the names of the leaders of Vixel Rebellion. One such leader was the general, Matthew Cross, thus November Team was deployed to the Southern Tribal Lands. Early, Cross was engaged by Spartan Team Tango a few months prior with two dead spartans. Taking out the Command A year after the rebellion invaded New San Andreas, the rebellion has then attacked Sector 27, right by the capital, New Century, Stellic, Vixel Benjamin-B300 birth place. Sometime in September 2566, Sierra Team assassinated General John Scrapper in the Southern Tribal Lands. Six days later, General Cross was arrested by November Team but on Michael-G470 returned. Only two days later, New Century was placed under siege and the Corps was deployed. Roderick and Alpha Team were sent to the Kalos Nature Reserve to clear the far west front. Later, Alpha was sent into the city to protect the bridge to the space elevator. There, Roderick and Alpha stayed until they were redeployed to the Appatos Mountains to arrest ex Admiral Stanford Doland, the team was successful. Returning to New Century, Alpha's pelican was shot down by rebel forces, but luckily all the spartans including Doland survived. Forced to escort the prisoner to the UNSC Central Hub, Roderick was more determined to destroy the AA's in the area. Entrusting Doland's protect to Steven and the rest of Alpha, Roderick then headed for the AA's. Climbing up a 104 story tall building, Roderick was able to destroy the AA's and open a hole for UNSC Navy to attack. Lighting a flair, Roderick had nothing to do besides wait and provide cover fire for UNSC forces on the ground. Returning to Alpha on the 5th of January 2567, Roderick learned that only two more leaders existed, General Thomas Montesquieu and Supreme General Connor Stewart. Nearly twenty days later, the rebellion finally stop their siege on New Century. The Siege lasted for five months and three days. Finale Alpha Team was then deployed to capture General Montesquieu. Landing in the Chun Kin mountains, Alpha Team went to work and killed all of Thomas' men. Steven, not wasting anytime, began to fight the general hand-to-hand with both combatants holding their own against the other. Unfortunately, it was Montesquieu who gained the upper hand and captured Steven, holding him at gun point whilst Alpha Team aimed for the rebel. Knowing he lost, Thomas pulled the trigger, killing the spartan and Roderick's best friend. Psych Interviews Personality Steven, during training, had shown traits of being a cold blooded killer, not caring about the well being of his fellow spartans. But as more and more tasked were added to the spartans, it seemed that Steven had the capability of being a great spartan and a "team player sort" of personality. Perhaps it was the spartans he was placed with or not, and if it was then Steven had to be the logical one. During basics and in the field, Steven has shown signs of a great tactician and strategic genius as normally he and Roderick play out the assaults and attacks for the team. Steven though has also been known to loss his cool while under heavy pressure, mostly when he found Pablo Martinez on New Amsterdam. Steven has, over the years, been known to attach mental disorders and physical disabilities at time. Some of these mental disorders have been PTSD, and failing his team and job. His urge to succeed is truly great and quit awe inspiring. His physical disabilities reside from his bullet wound in his leg when he was eleven and his mother was killed. Though with a augmentations did stop this effect, during training, his team would have to assist him to complete a task. This also made Steven very anti-social as he hated the fact that he needed assistance. Steven had also been known to have a very strong temper and a very anti-social personality. During training, Steven would have violent outburst and attack some members of the company and even Stewart at one point. Steven also did not interact with his team much as he was the "quiet" one of the team. Regardless the spartan did his job and kept his morals in play. Soon after his deployment, Steven had gained a sociable personality and controlled his anger so that it seemed that he was completely calm all the time. Physical Appearance Steven has been identified off of his "good looks" and short blonde hair. Steven has also developed amazing stealth skills and moving very quietly throughout large complexes and battle arenas. Unlike Roderick or Stewart, Steven lacks scars on his face, but his bullet wound still remains along with three large scars on his back where he was slashed by a Plasma Dagger on Reach. Steven can also be shown wielding a knife everywhere he goes, even to the lunch room for a quick bite. Steven has also been identified by the several different types of armor he uses in combat. In his early deployments, Steven whore an all white Mark IV, V and IV Mjolnir armor. During recon operations, Steven whore brown modified ODST armor and during the campaign on Earth, he switched to grey colored Recon army. Later adapting to the armor and changed its color to solid blue. Relationships Alpha Team Roderick-A207 Known as Roderick's "best-friend", Steven and Roderick were known to cared greatly for each other and were willing to sacrifice it all for the other. The two were also known to hold great trust and faith towards each other and would require one to guide the other during times of serious crisis. Stewart-A210 Stewart and Steven's relationship has been described as a rocky adventure. Due to Stewart's over-the-top nature and very social, Steven started out not caring all that much about Stewart and thought very little of him. However, as time progressed, they began to work well together and constantly played off each other as part of their new stable relationship. Though the two would but heads with Stewart trying to "lighten the mood" always. As the two aged, they continued to work together with much adoration and trust in each other's abilities. During the Vixel Rebellion, the two truly tested themselves and their trust and soon payed it all off during the last year of the conflict. After Steven's death, Stewart was constantly on edge and thus was highly defensive towards his unit. James-A208 Steven and James were known to keep a solid working relationship and thought very highly of the other. James would normally place a large amount of trust towards Steven and in return, Steven trusted James for his amazing piloting skills and ideals in battle. Elizabeth-A221 Steven and Elizabeth were known to have a good relationship thinking of each other as siblings and caring greatly for the other. Edward-B234 Steven thought little of Edward at first sight, seeing as he was a Beta Company spartan. The two however, served a mentor-student relationship, but their bond was not as strong as the bond between Edward, Roderick and Stewart. Quotes Confirmed Kill Count Confirmed kills during his military career. Least to greatest. Drones: 219 Hunters: 224 Grunts: 358 Humans: 1,091 Brutes: 1,291 Jackals: 1,409 Elites: 1,528 Total: 6,120 (Between 2537 and 2567) Category:Alpha Company Category:Alpha-Zulu Corps Category:BEN THE BESTverse